Taste's of Rumbelle
by Touch of sweetness
Summary: Random One shot's that I came up with. Mainly based on Rumbelle. I take requests/ prompts! Send me a message :)
1. Chapter 1

The belle to Mr Gold's Shop rang and Emma, Snow, Charming and Regina came running in.

"Gold!" Regina shouted. "Gold, we know you're here."

Giggling and a murmur could be heard from the back room.

"Gold, come out, or I'm coming back there."

This got a response of more girly giggles and a man's low voice.

"That's it, I'm coming back." Regina exclaimed, walking with purpose, pulling the curtains out of the way. Within two seconds, she walked straight back out.

"I can't un-see what I've just witnessed." She said with a disgusted sigh.

"That's why you don't barge in here, dearie." Rumplestiltskin came around the corner, in trousers and a shirt, half of the buttons un-done. "What can I help you with? And it better be good!"

"We'll come back later…" Emma started.

"Is anyone dying? Is the town in danger of being discovered? Any new danger in town?" Belle came around the corner, looking almost impeccable considering the dress state her husband's in, firing questions at them.

They all shook their heads looking ashamed.

"Well then, it can wait until morning. Can't It. Now out!" Belle semi shouted, pointing towards the door.

That was what everyone liked about Belle, she seemed like the sweet innocent young librarian, and she was, most of the time. Other times, she could be quite scary. They all dragged their heels out of the door, slowly. Belle turned towards Rumple, smiling guiltily. Rumple lent in nipping at her lips, laughing.

From outside the shop, Belle's giggles and Rumple's growling could be heard faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for my absence, but I lost internet, so I couldn't upload anything, so I'm back again finally! YAY. This one is super short, so if you have any ideas about what you want to see, just let me know. Thanks. Don't forget to favourite and review.**

enchanted forest one shot:

Rumplestiltskin had allowed his maid, Belle, to take a break from her cleaning, to bring him a cup of tea in his chipped cup. He was waiting in his seat at the end of his extremely long dining table, when she walked in, carrying the tray of the tea set. She walked to the end of the dining table, poured his cup and pulled herself up onto the long wooden table.

"So... Why do you have this table? You never have anyone over, so it never get's used."

"It's purely decorative, Dearie." He replied in his impish voice. "Pour yourself a glass then, if you're not going to get back to work."

Belle did as he said and was halfway through pouring the boiled water in it, when he froze her, as he does on occasion, and poured a blue coloured liquid into her cup. He unfroze her in his own time and she carried on as if nothing happened, of course she didn't know what had just happened.

"Did that tea taste strange to you?" Belle asked, with a slight frown.

"No. You didn't try to poison yourself did you?" Rumple quipped.

Belle giggled at Rumple's joke, which soon turned into a full belly laugh, that she couldn't stop. It was half an hour until Belle calmed down. She gave an inquisitive look towards Rumple.

"You tested something on me again didn't you?" She asked with a calm exterior.

"Just a small truth potion I have been working on. Nothing too important. I can see it didn't work though, I'll have to change that." He finished rambling and looked over to 'the help' and laughed at her exasperated expression.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP EXPERIMENTING ON ME!" She shouted. "I'm sorry for shouting, but it's infuriating. You play with me like some kind of toy and I'm not a dolly for you to mess with. I came to stay here to clean your estate, not to be your test subject!" Belle finished, stalking of to go do her job.


	3. AN

A/N: Hi everyone. I know it has been absolutely ages, but I kind of caught up with life, then college happened. But now that I am settled into college, I am gunna start on here again. I plan on reviewing my old fics. If they get continued, it is likely they will be either re-written or tweaked, so I feel more comfortable carrying on with them. Now for specifics:

The sequel to "I'll take care of you": I will be re-reading it then deciding if I think that there is a story that I could write continuing on from this.

"Moment's of Reddie" will NOT be continued and has been taken down as I am not very comfortable with how OOC it was and overall I hate it!

"School Of Sweetness" will most likely be tweaked or re written then continued, when I have the time.

Upcoming fics:

I have many Carlesme (Carlisle x Esme, from Twilight) fics in the works that I have been working on for a little while. I have one that just needs typing up, then It can be posted. This is a one shot. I also have a longer fic, which I am in the planning stages of at the moment. It will be about Esme's life, from when she first met Carlisle as a 16 year old girl, through both her human and vampire life, until I feel like I have a good place to stop.

Thanks for your patience,

TouchOfSweetness x


End file.
